Family Ties
by Tyrammafar
Summary: Jared is the only son in his family...and the only dragon.He was raised and taught by humans, and he is tracking down the Ra'zac for revenge.He and his human sister Kathryn are the only dragon and rider who are not bonded by magic, but by blood...
1. A Trip

**A short story that came to me last night. Well, here it is, and if you think it sounds good, I can make a whole book out of it. Alright, here's the deal: Jared is a brown-colored dragon living with a family of humans on a farm. He was found only moments after his hatching by the woman, who had a one-year-old daughter at the time. She and her husband lived far from any town, depending on their own crops to keep them fed. The two decided to raise the dragon as they would a human child, for their own reasons, and so they did. The two children were brought up thinking they were brother and sister by blood, and that Jared was just a strange-looking human. But, like all good things, it cannot last… Please note that Jared is not growing like he should be, and there is no real reason for it. He is 16 at this time.**

Jared woke slowly, realizing that someone was shaking his massive shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his sister, Kathryn, standing over him with a wide smile.

"Come on, get up. I don't want to have to eat your breakfast myself, Jared, but I will." She said, throwing her brown hair behind her back.

_Alright, I'm getting up. _Jared said with his mind. He had never known why he talked with his mind, and he never asked. It was just one other thing that made him different from his parents and sister. He got up off the thin mattress on the floor, yawning loudly. He shook his head to clear it, standing up on his hind legs. He would soon be too big to fit in the door, and then they would have to widen it.

Jared followed his sister into the dining room of their rather large house, standing before his plate. Unlike his family, he couldn't eat vegetables for some reason, and breakfast was the only time he ate the same thing as them. In this case, eggs and bacon. Jared snickered as Kat tripped on her way to the table, and he silenced himself when his grey-haired mother shot him a glance.

"Jared." His father began while they were eating. "Your mother and I believe that you and Kathryn are old enough, and wise enough, to go into town by yourselves." Jared jerked with surprise, crimson sparks flying from his nostrils. He had never left the farm, and leaving for the village was a great leap, and alone as well. "It is time you learned how to take care of yourself, and we are getting a little old to go on trips like that."

"I'd be glad to go." Kat said happily, almost shaking with excitement.

_What do we need to do there? _Jared asked, being far more practical than his sister.

"We need salt for one thing." His mother said slowly. "And we need to know what's going on around Alagaesia. We haven't left the farm in more than a year now, and it's about time we learned what's been happening." Jared nodded.

"When do we leave?" Kat asked, trying to keep her voice down this time.

"Today, within the hour if possible. Jared is strong enough to carry a cartload of anything, even brick, and I doubt a few bags of salt will be much trouble." His mother said with a slight smile. "Kat, can you see what's been going on about some fellow…what was his name?" She turned towards her husband.

"Eragon." He said slowly. "Some guy named Eragon is going to be in the village looking for soldiers or some such nonsense." He chuckled. "They say he single-handedly slew the king!" They all laughed at this. Jared finished his breakfast quickly, stepping out into the snow with his sister.

"It's a long walk…" Kat said softly. Jared thought of something and he spread his wings. "What, you're going to leave me behind?"

_No, I'm going to carry you. _Jared said smugly, crouching. Kat climbed onto his back, shaking in fright. _Don't worry, sis, I'm much stronger than last time. You won't fall, and even if you did I would catch you. _His sister nodded and they took off, heading south.

The village was far, but as Jared had wings it was only a few minutes before it came into sight. There were startled gasps from many people as they landed in the center, and Jared caught some people muttering '_Argetlam'_. He knew that it meant 'silverhand', but not much more. Kat climbed from his back.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be!" She said. Jared chuckled, motioning towards a store. Kat entered the store while he waited outside. A boy came up to him, mouth agape.

"Are you a _real _dragon?" He asked.

_I have no idea what a dragon is, child, so I couldn't tell you. _The boy squeaked and ran to his mother. _Well, so much for that…_Kat came out dragging two tarp bags. Jared smiled and hefted them onto his shoulder, standing on his hind legs. _Now to find out about this Eragon. _Kat nodded.

"I'll ask around over here, see if anyone knows about him there." She pointed to the edge of town, where many people were gathered.

Jared ran towards the crowd, and to his surprise they all parted for him. Jared was then even more surprised to find himself looking at a massive blue being like himself. The female sniffed, opening her eyes and looking up at him in alarm. She got up and jerked back, looking down at him in surprise.

_What? Another dragon?! _She yelled. A man came out of the building behind her and slid to a stop when he saw Jared. _Who are you?_

_Jared Frensedson, my lady. _He said. _And to be quite honest, I don't know what a dragon is…_

_You don't know what you are? _The female said with a snort, lowering her head to look at him. _I am Saphira, and this is Eragon. _

_Nice to meet you, Saphira. _Jared looked back across town, where his sister was waiting. _I would speak with you more, but Kathryn needs me to get home. Unless she walks… _

Eragon watched him leave, but didn't try and stop him. Kat sighed, jumping to his back. "Well, even if he is here, we have to go." She said as they took off.

_I met a female that looks like me. _Jared said. _Judging by her size she must be at least a hundred years old._

_You know that can't be possible. _Kat said to him slowly, not being very good at this mental communication.

_According to her, I'm called a dragon…or some such nonsense. But the rest of the world's problems are not our own, sister. _

_They never have been. And that's why our lives are so easy._

**This will be split into a few parts, so keep reading…**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this **_**very **_**condensed chapter!**


	2. A Revelation

Jared yawned loudly as he swung his axe-like tail through the grass. The dead plants couldn't stand up to the razor edge, and the work was easy. The grass seemed to grow even when it was the middle of winter, and it was a little disturbing. Jared chuckled as his sister tripped over a tree root, sprawling on the dirt.

"It's not funny!" She cried as she stood.

_It's very funny, Kat. _He said as he swung his bladed tail an inch from her face. She didn't flinch, as she knew he wouldn't really hit her. _Why must you be so clumsy?_

"Why must you be so annoying?" She spat back as she picked up a stick and swung at him. Jared grabbed the stick in mid-swing with his claws and snapped it.

_Nice try, but I've always been the faster. _Kat laughed sarcastically, punching him hard on the shoulder. _You know you can't hurt me, even if you used a real sword. _It was true. Time and again he had proven that his scales were the strongest surface in the world, and nothing had ever drawn his blood. He didn't even know what color his blood was, but he assumed it was red like every humans'.

"Are we going to actually do anything today?" Kat asked, shaking her head at the perfectly even grass. "We went to town yesterday, and that wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be."

_Maybe we could go back? There has to be something worth doing there._

"I don't really want to. Something about being around other people makes me feel weird."

_I know what you mean. People keep giving me strange looks…like I don't belong there. It felt like I was unwanted._

"You know, I don't think I'm going to town for a while."

_I'm still going myself, just to see if the mood has changed. _Jared spread his wings. _Tell mother and father where I am. _Kat nodded and he took off, the village coming into sight much more quickly without a passenger.

The air was frigid, but it didn't bother him, even though there was frost on his scales. He landed outside the village this time, to avoid attracting too much attention, and he padded silently into the village. The streets were nearly empty today, and he knew something was wrong. The only living thing he saw was an old man standing outside a tavern with a cup in his hand. He was blind, and if anything had happened that the village had to be cleared, he wouldn't have known.

Jared sighed, entering the building as quietly as he could. His brown scales blended with the dim light, and he couldn't even see himself. Here was where the town had gone, all of them facing a man on a table. He was ranting about taxes and such, something that he had never had to deal with. He supposed it was a town meeting of some sort, but why they would gather to talk about taxes was beyond him.

_Excuse me, sir? _Jared asked a man quietly. The man turned and his eyes widened. _What's going on? _The man said nothing, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Jared sighed, shaking his head. His scales rustled and another man turned to look at him. But there was no reaction. He shook his head and turned back to the man on the table.

Jared was confused. The man had looked right at him and there had been no reaction. He smiled as he realized that his scales made him nearly invisible in the dark room, only his golden eyes showing. He left the building, wondering what there was to do. The blind man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Please, sir. Could you spare something for an old man?" He asked. His voice was hoarse from the dry, cold air.

_I don't even have the clothes on my back to give you. The only thing I have that you don't is sight, and I can't possibly give that. _The man dropped to his knees.

"I must be in the presence of a god!" He cried out. Jared realized that he was talking about his manner of speech. When he had spoken in his mind the man had thought that a god was speaking to him.

_I am no god. _Jared said. _I am just a farmboy that speaks with his mind. _Jared reached down and pulled the man to his feet. Suddenly Jared felt a rush of energy leave him, and the man looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. With tear-filled _seeing _eyes.

"If you are not a god, then how can you heal a blind man's sight?" The man hugged Jared about the neck. "Thank you, your lordship, thank you!"

_Please, sir. I don't know how I did that, but I assure you I am no god. I am just a boy from a farm._

"You are not a boy, you are a dragon." He smiled at his expression. "You don't know what you are? Dragons like yourself have been around since Alagaesia was born, and you are one of the greatest of beings! Even the elves worship your power, and I met a few dragon riders when I was a boy. I won't bother you anymore. Thank you." The man laughed to himself, hobbling inside the tavern. Jared stood outside in shock.

_I'm not a human?! _It explained a lot, but he didn't want it to be true. _Maybe it's just the ramblings of an old blind man… _

Jared wandered for a while, wondering what was happening. He realized he was walking into the woods. He sighed, his hot breath melting the snow in an instant, turning it to steam. He could speak with his mind, breathe fire, fly… all were things that humans couldn't do. And he had healed a blind man with his touch! Jared shuddered at the thought that his parents had lied to him his entire life.

A net was thrown over Jared from behind, and he turned and saw a man grinning to himself. His grin vanished when he realized the net wasn't big enough to hold him. He drew a club and tried to hit him on the head, but Jared just raised his head out of reach. The man tried to run away but Jared grabbed him in his claws.

"Ahh!" The man screamed. "Doyle, help!" an arrow shattered on Jared's scales and he grabbed the man who had shot him. "Ahh! We're going to be eaten alive!"

_Why would I eat a human? _Jared asked, trying to put his newfound identity to the test. The men squirmed even more, beating on him with their fists. _If you don't want to be roasted, I suggest you stay still. _The two men stopped moving immediately. _Now, would you be so kind as to tell me why you were trying to catch me?_

"It was his idea!" One said.

"No it wasn't! You're the one who suggested that we try and tame a dragon! But you didn't say they would be intelligent!" The first man tried to reach out and punch his companion.

_Quiet! _Everything, even the wind, died down. _Now, explain why you were trying to tame a dragon._

"I wanted to tame a dragon and then I'd be a dragon rider!"

"You said I'd be the rider, you little-"

_Did you hear me?! _They went quiet. _Now you know that you can't catch a dragon, so I'm going to let you go. _Jared set the men on their feet, and instead of running off they began beating each other with their fists. Jared sighed and took off, heading towards the farm with a smile on his face.

His smile vanished as he saw the farm.

Or, rather, what was left of it…


	3. A Foe

**For those who are wondering…this is no longer a short story, but a full blown fanfiction epic. I plan to keep it going, though not as long as the A World Apart books, which could be never-ending if I wanted them to be. Please review each chapter as you finish them, as this helps my writing much more than you think, even if its just empty praise. I have to earn **_**some **_**sort of profit, right?**

Jared ripped through the rubble, breathing heavily. _NO! NONONONOOO! _He screamed with his mind, all the wild creatures fleeing or falling unconscious from the sheer force of his cries. The house had been blown apart by some sort of explosive, and he could smell the fumes in the air. He pulled up another large slab of wood to find his sister, covered in soot and dirt.

"Jared?" She said weakly. Jared picked her up and carried her from the rubble, going back and digging some more. Try as he might he could find no sign of his mother or father. He helped Kathryn to his back and she held onto his neck while he searched.

_What happened? _He asked as he lifted bits of rubble and debris. _Who did this?_

"Two…two men." She coughed slightly, the fumes making her sick. "They wore black robes…silver marks on them." Jared snarled, cutting down a tree with his tail.

_I won't let them get away with this! _He yelled, slashing at the fallen pine. _They have forced me into action, and no creature can stand against a dragon and live! _He took off, circling overhead with Kat on his back. _Do you see any sign of them?_

_Nothing. _She was weeping bitterly against his hot scales. _They took them…Jared, I'm scared._

_I will protect you, Kathryn. _He said, landing beside the ruined house. The debris was blackened and smoking, and the stone foundation that the house had stood on was broken to bits.

Jared roared as another being approached, and he was surprised to see Saphira and Eragon. Eragon leapt from her back, cursing. "This look familiar to you, Saphira?" The blue dragon nodded, growling. "I knew we should have killed those beasts in Uru'baen when we had the chance!" Jared grabbed the elf by the front of his shirt and put his snout in his face.

_You tell me everything about the foul beasts that did this or I'll gut you like a fish! _He snarled. Saphira tried knocking him over but he was much stronger than her, if only a third of her size. _NOW!_

"They are the Ra'zac," Eragon said. "They worked for the king, but now it seems they are working for someone else. They have a new lair somewhere." Jared snarled and dropped him, preparing to take flight. "You won't be able to kill them, and if your rider dies so do you." Jared turned to look at him in confusion.

_Rider? Well, if Kathryn is slain then the creatures have only made me angrier._

_You don't understand, _Saphira said calmly. _If she dies, you will die as well, at the same time._

_I don't see how that could happen. _Jared was becoming impatient. _Just because my sister dies doesn't mean I will._

_Sister? _Saphira jerked back in alarm. _She is not your rider?_

_I have no rider. We were brought up to believe that I am human, and that we are blood siblings. _

_A wild dragon…_Saphira breathed. _You are the first dragon I have met that isn't bonded. _Jared snarled and took off.

_I don't care! I will speak to you after the Ra'zac's innards are steaming on the ground! _The two became specks on the ground as Jared flew higher, scanning the ground for any sign of the Ra'zac.

_They could have helped us, Jared! _Kat said.

_I don't care! _He yelled, stunning her with the sheer force of his voice. _I want those things dead, and nothing is going to stop me! _He flew south; past the village and farther than he had ever been in his sixteen years of life. Soon the air began to heat up, and the snow vanished from below. They were entering a place where it never snowed.

_Jared, please, come to your senses! _Kat said forcefully, trying to get him to land. Jared snarled and descended, landing in a stream. The icy water swirled around his feet, but his body heat was too much for him to become numb. _Jared, I know you want to kill them, but you have to think._

_I am thinking. _Jared said harshly. _I am thinking about how good it will feel when their blood stains my claws and teeth!_

"Jared!" Kat yelled in fear. "This isn't you! Think for one moment! They blew the house into bits, and you think they won't do the same to you?" Jared snarled, but he had to admit that she was right.

_I'm sorry, sister. I let my anger control me. _He lay down in the frigid water, letting it rush by his scales. _I just don't know what else to do…first I find out that I'm not human, but a dragon, and then this!_

"I know." Kathryn hugged him around the neck from where she was sitting. "I want them to pay, too, but we can't run blindly into danger." Jared nodded and stood, wading upstream in the direction he had been flying. The water swirled around him, and he moved to the deepest part of the stream. It didn't even reach Kathryn's feet, but it made him feel a little better.

_Kat, I need to know something. Just because I'm a dragon…_

"You are still my brother. As far as I am concerned you are related to me by blood, and still human to me. Even if you are a winged, clawed, and fanged horror." Kat said, hugging him. Jared smiled.

_Thank you, Kathryn; that means the world to me. _He spat sparks into the water where they sizzled and hissed. _You know, I think it is appropriate for me to consider you my rider, even if I don't really know what it means. My guess is that we are partners or something, like the story of the two thieves._

"Then I'm your rider." Kat said proudly, punching him on the side of the neck. He smiled and laid down, getting her legs wet. "Hey! That's not funny!" He stood up and began wading upstream again.

_It's very funny, Kat, _He said, swinging his tail in the water and splashing her. _It's so funny I think I might throw up. _They laughed at this, and were then silent for a time as Jared maneuvered around a fallen tree.

"So, I'm like some kind of knight, and you're supposed to be my valiant steed?"

_I don't think a fire-breathing monster that eats meat and has a bloodlust really counts as valiant, but whatever floats your boat, Lady Knight. _They chuckled at this. _You know, I don't think I really mind being considered a monster. I mean, I could just eat whoever says it…_

"You wouldn't!" Kat cried in disgust. She sighed when he chuckled. "Jared, sometimes you scare me."

_I think that's the entire point of me being a monster. Don't worry, Knight, when you get your fake sword stuck in a tree I'll come to your rescue. _He snapped up a fish that was swimming by. _You know, I think I actually prefer raw fish, now that I try it. I am basically some kind of predator, after all, so I should like raw meat._

"I still think it's weird." Kat looked around his neck at his face in concern. "Are you sure you're all right? You just found out you aren't the person you thought you were, and you seem fine."

_I think it makes a lot of sense. Besides, it's exciting, at least more so than being just a boring old human, with your soft hide that can be cut by anything. _She punched him. _But then again, I will be too big to fit in a house in a few years if I keep growing like I am._

"It really is exciting. My brother is a dragon…I wonder what people would say if I told them?"

_You would be burned at the stake. _Jared chuckled, catching another fish. _I still can't get it out of my head; I, a sixteen year old farmboy, am really a dragon. It's nearly unbelievable, even with my appearance. _

"Really. You look like something a horse spat up." Jared growled and released a cloud of smoke from his nose, choking her and forcing her into the water so she could breathe.

_Why are you playing in that icy water, Kat? _Jared asked in mock distress. _You human are just so stupid sometimes…_He dropped the act, now concerned because she was shivering violently. _Are you alright? Here come to shore and get dry. _They waded to the bank and found and Kat leaned against him. _Now you know why having a dragon for a brother is a good thing. _Jared covered her with a wing, shivering to heat the air under it. _I can keep you warm. You need to get out of those wet clothes though…_

_What?! Not when you're watching me! _Kat yelled mentally. And _touching me!_ Jared snorted.

_If you remember, not only are you my sister, but you are also a completely different species. I don't care for human females. _Kathryn thought for a moment before stripping down, huddling behind his left foreleg to keep warm. _Sorry about getting you wet, sis. I forgot you don't have the body heat I do._

_I'm alright. I'm just glad I have you to keep me warm. _She shivered violently, huddling closer to his hot scales. _If I catch a cold, it will be you who pays for it!_

_I will stay by you and keep you warm. I would light a fire under my wing, except it would poison the air and you couldn't breathe. My hide is invulnerable to fire, it seems. _Jared wrapped himself around the little pocket formed by his wing, blowing hot breath into it to heat the air further. _Just sleep while you have the chance; we will be traveling far tomorrow, and the Ra'zac had better run while they have the chance._

_And them we can rip them apart._

_And then we can rip them apart… _Jared echoed, growling softly.


	4. A Lesson

**Please remember that Jared and Kathryn are not bonded, but they are siblings. If you have a brother or sister you should understand their relationship.**

"Any chance we could stop somewhere and get directions" Kat asked as Jared waded up the stream. He had stayed in it because it was as easy to follow as a road, and there was a steady supply of food. "I mean, I can't really be a knight if I don't have shining armor, right?"

_What about the Black Knight? He didn't have shining armor. _Jared pointed out to her. Kat's face fell.

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Well, I need a sword…"

_We have no money. _Jared again pointed out. _Honestly, human, do you really need all these things to be a knight? You have a steed at least._

"Stop calling me human!" Kat said loudly, a little agitated. "You were a human until a few hours ago."

_Sorry, sis. I'm just trying to get myself used to the fact. _Jared sighed. _Be glad that you at least have someone to talk to, even if I am a dragon._

"I am glad, Jared, I just think that I need a few things to seem knightly." She frowned when Jared chuckled. "What?"

_You're not the person I'd consider to be knightly. _Kat punched him on the neck. _I will throw you in the water… no, I wouldn't do that. I'm glad you're with me, Kathryn._

"Why so sentimental all of a sudden?" Jared sent an image of the destroyed house to her through their thin connection. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here, too, oh noble steed!" She laughed out loud. "I'm sorry; you're not a horse…"

_I don't mind you saying I'm your steed. _Jared said, shaking his head. _I really don't care what you call me, sis. _He looked back at her in concern. _Aren't you hungry?_

"A little." Kat looked at him in alarm. "You're not going to try and catch a deer or something, are you?" Jared grabbed another fish, which was amazingly easy, and he cooked it with a low flicker of flame between his teeth. "That's gross…"

_You want to eat it raw? While it's still alive? I'm fine with doing it myself, but you could get very sick. _He was surprised at how well he could cook a fish with his own flame, and he tossed it over his head and into her lap. _It's trout, so you can eat it all. Just toss the innards in the water, unless you want to eat those as well. _Kat looked at the sizzling fish in disgust, but her stomach growled loudly and she was forced to try and eat it.

"Thanks." Kat said, trying to gut the already cooked fish. "That's interesting how you can breath fire. How does it work?"

_I don't know anything about me, except what I can pull from my blood._

"What?" Kat asked in surprise, the fish dropping into her lap. Jared cocked his head.

_It's very hard to explain, and I only learned it after I became angry about the Ra'zac. I think my rage triggered something in me, and I can draw things from a sort of pool in my mind. It's like the memories of my ancestors…it sounds stupid, I know, but you have to trust me on it._

"I know what you mean, it's a collective memory." Kat said. "That's _really _interesting! Is that how you know some things about being a dragon?"

_Yes, and some things I already know. _Jared hummed a little tune. _Alright, like I know that a dragon becomes intelligent around two months after hatching; that's from experience._

"Hatching?!" Kat asked in alarm.

_Dragons hatch from eggs. Mine was brown, just like my scales. _He chuckled at her expression. _Also, dragons are supposed to be fully mature at only five or six months of age, and that's when they reproduce and breathe fire._

"You can reproduce when you're five months old?" Kat chuckled. "That's a little unfair…"

_And here's something I'm a little concerned about; at my age, I should be at least six times the size of Saphira. _Kat choked. _Dragons never stop growing, but for some reason I am not growing properly. Judging by this, Saphira is only a year old, and she could already have a mate._

"A mate?"

_It's what dragons call their partner instead of wife or husband. _Jared explained. _I'm scaring you. _It wasn't a question.

"A little…you could be huge. As big as a house, maybe bigger by the time you die!" Jared flinched. This was what he had wanted to avoid.

_And…I never get old. _There was silence. _I am immortal, so I will never die of old age…but you will._

"Gods…I'll die and leave you behind…" Kat sobbed at the thought.

_It's alright. I'll take care of your children. _He thought for a moment and looked back with a smile. _And your grandchildren, and their children, and theirs, and theirs…I will live forever as long as I don't get sick or get badly injured. _He sighed at the thought. _Just think; if I am careful to not get myself killed, I could live to see the end of the world._

"Jared." Kat said softly. "Would you miss me?" Jared stopped walking, turning his head all the way around to look her straight in the face.

_I would rather die than live without you, Kathryn. _He said forcefully. _But I will live on because I must, and my death would do nothing to help the world. I would most certainly miss you, sister._

"Thank you, Jared." He began walking steadily again, the water flowing around him. "So, if there was a way to make me live forever…"

_If there is, I'll make sure you do. _Jared said. _Well, should we stop by the next town?_

"How do you know there's a town?" Kat asked, looking around his neck.

_I can smell humans. _He smiled and waded out of the stream, shaking his feet to get the water off. _If anything happens, I'll protect you. Most will not like the idea that we are related, so just say you are my rider._

"I will." Kat said, smiling.

Jared walked through the trees, pushing braches away so they wouldn't hit his 'rider'. He pushed through the last few trees and found himself right in the middle of town. He looked back in alarm and saw the trees were nearly a mile behind.

_Kat, did something very strange just happen? _She nodded and looked around at their new surroundings. There were more people here than they had ever seen in their lives, and they all either bowed respectfully of ran in fear. _Kat, I think riders are considered higher than kings and queens. Try your best to act like a noble._

_Are you kidding? I'm going to milk this for all it's worth! _She smiled slightly. _Come on, let's find something to do._

Jared happily walked forward, his tail held high. Within moments a armed man ran to them. "My Lady!" He said, bowing. "I'm sorry, but we had heard the only riders were Lord Eragon and Lord Murtagh! We didn't know there was another rider!"

"That's because no one knew, not even Eragon, until about two days ago." Kat said. _I'm going to make sure I put this to use; he's treating me like royalty! _"We need information."

"We, my lady?" The guard asked in confusion, looking about as if others might appear as if by magic.

"Jared, my dragon, needs the information as much as I."

_Your dragon? You don't own me, you know… _Jared jabbed her mentally. _I don't mind, but remember who I am. I won't hesitate to crush you._

"Of course, my lady! What do you need?"

"We need to know if two men passed through here, wearing black robes with silver insignias."

"They did indeed! They purchased horses I believe. Are they friends of yours?"

"They are criminals. Wanted for several accounts of murder, torture, treason…" Kat kept the list running with supposed crimes, and Jared didn't doubt they really had done all those things. The man nodded.

"I will dispatch men to find them!" The man said, running off. Kat smiled and patted Jared on the neck.

_I really love you, brother. _She said.

_You just say that because I give you power. _Jared pointed out, heading towards what appeared to be an inn. _Should we spend the night here?_

_Why not? _Kat jumped from his back and stepped inside, Jared squeezing in just after her. He was thinner than he was supposed to be, and he just barely got inside. The building was empty except for a very thin man putting keys on a wall. He didn't turn to look at them, instead ordering the brass keys with something close to it being an obsession.

"How many?" He said.

"Two." Kat said. The man tossed a key over his shoulder and it landed right on the counter. He had obviously practiced this quite often.

"Second door on the left." He said, still not looking at them. Kat shrugged and walked down the hallway next to them. She fit the key into the door, opening it to a rather large room. Jared was once again able to squeeze in, but just barely. The room was empty except for the bed, which Jared was sure was full of vermin.

_I think it would be better to sleep on the floor. _He said. Kat looked at him strangely. _Alright, I'll let you sleep on me. _Jared chuckled and lay himself on his side. It was uncomfortable for a little while, but he got used to it. Kat smiled and jumped up onto his side.

"Surprisingly, I think you are better than a bed. At least I can never get cold in the night." She settled in the hollow where his wing connected to his body. "I just thought about something; how are we going to pay for this room?"

_I'm sure your steed can convince him to let us use it for free. _Jared said, growling menacingly.

"Don't make him wet himself."

_I'm sure he will when he sees your ugly face. _Jared laughed slightly. _Kat? Kathryn? _She was already asleep. _Very well, sister. Good night._


	5. A Song

**Remember that Jared, though he was raised by humans, is a wild dragon to the core, and acts differently than the bonded dragons. He is far more aggressive for one, and he will not do anything unless his family is in danger. But he is also raised as a human, and some things are not dragonish at all. He has believed that he was human his entire life…think about what you would do in his position and put it in your reviews! I like reviews… Kudos to whoever recognizes the 'Twilight Serenade' thing from my A World Apart series. I just thought it would be interesting to do a little on this. Yes, the poem that goes with the song is my own. I'm just cool like that… Just so you know, the singing thing with the wind doesn't just work for Twilight; it's a genetic thing, a magical trait. Jared is directly related to Twilight, as he is descended from his sister, Starlight. **

Jared woke to the sight of the sun streaming in the window, and he yawned loudly. He looked to his left and saw the door was open, as if someone had come in to check on them. There was a foul-smelling puddle on the floor. _He wet himself! _Jared chuckled, sitting up so that Kat fell to the floor. She saw the puddle and laughed, stepping over it to get outside.

The building was still empty, and not even the owner was there. They decided to just leave, as they hadn't planned on paying anyway. The streets were silent in the morning for some reason, but they needed to leave anyway. Jared picked Kat up by the back of her tunic and tossed her to his back, trotting towards the edge of town. They encountered no one as they left, but it didn't really matter to them, as they were used to being alone. Jared followed the dusty road towards the south, humming to himself.

_On a bright summer day such as this,_

_I wonder about all the things I've missed,_

_And I tell myself it was for a good cause,_

_But even this brings me to pause._

"What the? Where did you hear that?" Kat asked. Honestly, he had never heard it before in his life, but he still went on. Kat looked around in alarm as the wind began sighing in the trees, harmonizing on a higher octave with his humming. "You know, this is really weird, but I'm just going to enjoy it…"

_I have sacrificed much for others' sake,_

_With the bonds of trust that I do make,_

_My name others have learned to fear,_

_And for my enemies I shed no tear._

Now Kat was truly alarmed. The rhythm of the song was recognizable; it was a marching tune. Neither of them had heard it before, but Jared was doing just fine with the tune. He hummed and sang the words, and this made it seem as if two were singing.

_The last I fought was on burning sands,_

_Where the blade of my foe scorched my hands,_

_The terrible heat blazed forth from the sun,_

_And because of it the day was won._

Jared now recognized where it was from, and he remembered the tale of the twelve armies of the Hadarac. This seemed to be one of the songs sung afterwards. One of the armies was one of dragons, who were victorious because the elves could not bear the heat of the desert. In fact, the heat only seemed to make the dragons stronger.

Jared was about to continue singing when all noise ceased, the leaves that had been blown by the wind simply dropping to the dirt as it all came to a halt. "That was…strange." Kat said.

_Very. _Jared agreed, continuing to walk down the dusty road. _You know, I think that song came from that well of knowledge I was talking about. I'm trying to learn what I can, but everything about it is a haze…_

"One of your ancestors was a poet and he most certainly knew it." She leaned on his neck. "Well, this is comfortable." Jared gave a cry of triumph.

_I think I know. That song was composed by a dragon called Lunaris, one of my many-great uncles. _He smiled. _I guess it runs in the family._

"Quite literally." Kat said, slapping his neck. "Nice work, that was beautiful. Even if it was about war."

_You think so? That's sweet…_

"Yeah, you're a brilliant singer, the best in Alagaesia; just don't let it go to your head." Kat sighed, looking up at the sun. "Does it get any hotter?"

_We are going south, and it is bound to get warmer. _Jared explained. _I actually like the heat. _He paused in his stride for a moment, but continued. _I think we're being followed. _Kat nodded, glancing back.

_There's something in the bushes to the right, about twenty yards back. _She said mentally. _Wait, what's that?_

A boy ran out to the center of the road, dressed in full platemail armor. The armor fit the boy perfectly, even though he was about five years old. And he was holding a small sword in front of him with all the skill of a master. Jared stopped, growling deeply, but the child was unmoved.

"Halt, intruder!" He called, his voice calm and sure. He wasn't just trying to scare them; he knew what he was doing, and he knew that they were no match for him. "What makes you think you can just pass through my land without permission?"

"Your land?" Kat said with a frown. "This is a public road, and you have no right to it.

"The stream that you waded in." The boy said. "That was my land, and you travel through it without my permission."

_I assure you that we had no idea that it was your land. _Jared said. Unlike everyone else, the boy was unmoved at the speaking dragon. _Could we just apologize, and then we could be on our way and you could go back home? _

"I don't think so, Jared."

_How did you know my name? _

"Lord Vander knows everything that happens in his realm, and you were speaking there. It is quite a simple matter to pick up on someone's name." The boy was very mature for a five year old, and Jared was truly frightened. There was no telling what this strange boy could do, as he had the look of a hardened veteran of war. "I'll make a deal; tell me what you were doing passing through my land and I'll let you go. Knowledge _is _power after all."

"We are tracking two creatures called the Ra'zac-" Kat began. The boy swore loudly, swinging his blade in rage.

"Foul beasts! It is because of them that I ended up like this in the first place! It's because of those foul, filthy, murderous _desecrators _that I lost Wraith!" The boy was swinging pointlessly in the air. "If I ever see them again I shall rend their souls from their rotted bodies!" The boy sheathed his blade. "Good day, rider and dragon. Se onr sverdar sitja hvass." To their surprise the boy vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

_What in the name of the lost gods was that?! _Jared cried. _He just…vanished!_

"I have the distinct feeling that the fewer questions we ask the better off we'll be." Kat said, patting him on the neck. "Let's just try and forget it, and our lives will be much easier."

_How can our lives be easy?! That fully armored child just vanished in a cloud of black mist! HOW IS THAT MAKING OUR LIVES EASY?! _A tree cracked and fell from the sheer power of his voice. He sighed, walking once again. _Sorry, I was a little upset about that. Kat? Kathryn?_

The girl had been knocked unconscious by his voice. _I hope you wake up with a headache! _He cried, blowing smoke in her face.


	6. A Talk

Jared padded down the road, the gravel crunching beneath his claws. He had traveled through the night, not a bit tired. It seemed that many things had been triggered by his rage at the Ra'zac. He could go without sleep for days, not eat for weeks, and he felt he could take on the world. Which he probably could, given enough time to grow. Kat woke up on his back, instantly alert like she always was.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

_You really think I know? _Jared asked with amusement. _I have never been farther than the stream by our house, and only on our side of it._

"Sorry, just thought you would pay attention to where we're going." Kat said harshly. Jared sighed. Now that she was awake, he could ask her what had been troubling him.

_Kathryn, I know you won't like me asking this kind of question, but there's no one else for me to turn to. _Kat looked around in mock surprise.

"Oh really? I had no idea we were in the middle of _nowhere_!" Jared growled and she jerked violently. It hadn't been a growl of frustration but a primal, animal growl.

_I'm not kidding! _He paused, not looking directly at her. _I know that we've both had…the talk…_

"Uh oh."

_But, I'm not human…and…you get the point. _Jared shook his head. _I have no idea what to do if I find a girl…sorry, still talking in human terms; a female. _Kat sighed, patting him on the neck.

"Your ancestors not giving you any help?" Jared growled quietly, but not like before. "You forget that I'm human, and I have no idea what a dragon would do. I think you…you know…in the air, like birds."

_I know, but I'm talking about whether or not the female will take me as her mate. _Kat smiled.

"Dragons are more animal than humans; I think that if you find a girl she'll be unable to resist your good looks." Jared looked at her strangely. "I mean, you are pretty handsome for a dragon."

_I'm the only male dragon in existence for as far as we know; what do you have to compare me to?_

"Human men. I think that if you were a human with equal looks as you have now, and not my brother, I would consider going with you." Jared coughed. "But, yeah, you are not only my brother but an entirely different species. I won't have any problems, as there are hundreds of thousands of humans to choose from. But dragons…"

_There are only a few. And the only female I know of, Saphira, isn't my type._

"How could you tell? You only met her and spoke a few sentences!" Kat cried. Jared took a deep whiff of the air.

_I could smell her. She wouldn't have been a good mate._

"Wow, you dragons have it real easy…" She muttered. Jared frowned and took another whiff.

_Wait a second…_He turned to look at her. _You're…bleeding? _His eyes widened in realization. _Oh! Nevermind…_

"You can smell blood?" Kat asked in disgust.

_It usually smells like iron, but you smell different. Sorry I mentioned it…_

"But I'm not bleeding, so how can you…" She gulped. "Oh, you mean that…" Jared coughed and looked forward.

_I still need advice. I have no idea how a female would react, and you are the closest thing I could come to asking another dragon. _

"I can't help you. If I knew anything about it myself I would, but you should know what to say and do when the time comes." Jared smiled and looked back at her.

_You just said something wise. _Kat growled and punched him, and Jared growled louder, showing his teeth and hissing. _I think I won. _He smiled smugly. _Kat, I can't wait to see the look on your child's face when he learns his uncle is a dragon. Or your husband's face! _Kat punched him again. _Alright, I'll stop taking about it. _

Jared kept walking, but left the path when the sun began to cast long shadows. They found a reasonably large clearing, and Kat laid down on a blanket she had taken from the inn. Jared told her he would be right back, and left towards where he smelled water. He soon found a small lake about a half-mile away, and he gazed at the water.

The surface was smooth as glass, and his reflection was very clear. He smiled at himself, turning his head to admire his features. Judging by what he had seen in his 'blood pool', as he called the collective memories, he saw that his face was slightly more angled than others, more animal and wild. He was truly a wild dragon.

He looked up to see the sun sink at the horizon, and an electric thrill went through him. He knew this was his time, the twilight when the sun's last rays fade into blackness. This was what he was born for, the perfect balance between light and dark, good and evil. He breathed deep the chill night air…and caught a scent.

He sniffed again, but it was gone. He was disappointed. It had smelled good, but he couldn't tell what it was. It was like the smell of a morning in early spring, one of the things you learned to appreciate in later years. He sighed, looking back down at the water. He was really a handsome dragon, and he thought that Kathryn was right. What lady could resist his charm?

The moon rose, and he looked up at it as it cast its silver light around him, leeching the color out of everything; all but his scales, which seemed to sparkle in the glow, even though they were a muddy brown. There was a metallic sheen to them that was unnoticeable unless you were at the right angle; something from his ancestors. He thought about his uncle Lunaris, wondering what the dragon had been like. He would dearly like to meet him, if no one else, for he felt a special connection with that one ancestor. But the dragon was long gone.

_Are you so sure? _The voice startled Jared so much that he leapt up and fell in the water. He pulled himself out, looking about for where the voice had come from. Jared growled, but there was nothing else. It seemed he had imagined it. But he didn't imagine the voice, as it had been very clear in his head, as clear as his own thoughts. He looked at his reflection on the now still water, frowning.

The scent he had caught before came to him again, and he breathed deeply. It was truly a glorious thing, a scent that made him think of home. He looked around, puzzled. It couldn't be a natural scent, as he would have smelled it before. A dark shape came out of the trees behind him. He spun around, baring his teeth but making no sound. He couldn't make out anything but the glimmer of the moon on many blades.

_What do you want? _Jared asked.

_I want you._


	7. A Shadow

_What do you want? _Jared growled.

_I want you. _Jared stopped growling, cocking his head. The voice was female, and young. And what scared him was that the words hadn't been spoken as if the woman was capturing him; they were words of lust. The stranger jerked back, making a strange noise. _Gods, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! I let myself get out of control…_

_Who are you? _Jared asked. The stranger came out of the shadows. It was a young dragon, about his size, with scales as black as pitch. No, blacker than pitch; as black as death. The dragon had red eyes that glowed softly, the crimson of fresh blood. He realized the blades he had seen were really claws and spikes. _You're a dragon!_

_I was surprised too when I saw you. _The female said. _I thought I was the last…but now, I don't really know if I want to see any others…_

_What do you mean? _Jared asked, flapping his wings a little. The female shuddered and stepped back.

_Please don't do that! _She cried. _I'm sorry, but that was what had made me say that when I saw you; your scent. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… _The dragon sobbed and turned, crashing through the trees. Jared followed her closely, desperate not to lose her, but her scales seemed to blend with the shadows. To become _one _with the shadows. One moment he was looking right at her, and the next her form had literally melted into the darkness.

Jared stopped and sniffed, but her scent had vanished and it was impossible to trace. _I'm sorry… _The female said.

_Where are you?_

_I am everywhere…look into the darkness. _The black dragon appeared out of the shadows in front of him. _I'm sorry about what I said…I let my body control me, and it's something I shouldn't have- _She sobbed and Jared could swear the shadows around him had reached for her, caressing her as if to comfort her sadness.

_I don't care. I think a lot of people say things wrong the first time they meet…well, at least humans do. _He smiled warmly, and the darkness faded around him. _I am Jared. _The black dragon looked up at him.

_That's a nice name…_She frowned and looked at the ground. _Not like mine…not anything like mine. _She looked back up at him, eyes burning with something he couldn't identify. _I am a horrible creature…a foul, wretched-_

_I don't think so. _Jared said without thinking. _I think I can tell. You are beautiful, the way the light doesn't touch your scales; as if you are too good for even it to touch. _It was true; the moonlight was absorbed by the total darkness of her scales. _I don't care what your name is. _The female looked into his eyes, stepping back so her form once more vanished into the darkness. Jared was surprised to see that she really _was _melting into the shadows. Only her bloody eyes remained.

_I am Abyss. _The words were spoken with deep self-pity, and the name cut into him. _I am the shadow that walks the land, I am the darkness that hides in the soul, I am the void that takes the dead…I _am _the Abyss. _Jared laughed at this.

_Well, I still think you're a beautiful dragon, and that you should at least come out in the light so I can see you. _She put her head out of the shadows but no more.

_The light of the sun hurts my scales sometimes, and then I have nowhere to hide. You don't fear me for what I am?_

_You're a dragon, and that's all I need to know. _Jared said, smiling. Abyss sighed.

_I'm not really sure of that…the way I can control the darkness… I am a creature of evil, anyone can see it! _Abyss stepped out of the shadows, shaking slightly.

_Well, if you are then I can't see it. _Jared said. This was the very thing he had been searching for. _You're my age, aren't you? Sixteen? _Abyss nodded. _Well, aren't you glad you met someone you can relate to?_

_You…you don't hate me for what I am? You won't push me away? _Abyss smiled and the shadows around them lengthened, now covering them from the light of the moon, but she did not melt into them. _Thank you, that means a lot to me. I have been driven from towns before, and once even rejected by another black dragon. But you're different…_

_And so are you. Will you stop hiding and come back with me? I have to get my sister. _Jared cocked his head slightly. _Well, I consider the human my sister because we grew up together, but…_

_I will come. _Abyss melted into the shadows, vanishing. _As long as there is darkness nearby, I will be with you._

Jared began trying to make his way through the dark woods, and it seemed that the shadows darkened beside him. It was strange, seeing the darkness as a living thing, but it seemed that it was. He entered the clearing, for once glad that a cloud hid the moon. Kat sat up and growled at him.

"You're a little late." She said. Jared nodded.

_Kathryn, I want you to meet my friend… _The black dragon formed in the darkness and stepped forward.

_Well, little human, you're not what I expected…you are more dashing than most of your kind. _She smiled slightly, now more confident with who, and _what, _she was. _I am Abyss. _Kat smiled a little, but did not approach.

"Kathryn." She turned to look at Jared. _You already found a mate._

_Kat! _Jared cried. _She is a friend, and I think nothing more. But she is one of my kind, and my life seems much more complete._

"So, what, are you going to stay with us?" Kat asked. "We are hunting the Ra'zac."

_I know of them. They fancy themselves one with the night, but I am the only true nightmare…and that was even my father's name. _She smiled as the cloud moved away from the moon. _I will come with you, but I cannot travel well in the light of day. It makes most of my power useless, and I cannot do much if we were attacked by them. Are you sure you want something like me to accompany you? _Kat looked at Jared and he nodded.

"Jared likes you, and you can stay." Kat said. Abyss smiled and sighed with relief. "Just try and limit the creepiness…" Abyss chuckled.

_You mean this? _She vanished into the darkness. The shadows that edged the clearing began reaching out to Kat, like tentacles of pure darkness. A shadow lifted _off _the ground, wrapping itself around her leg. Kat remained still.

"Yes, I mean that." The shadows dissolved and Abyss appeared.

_I preferred it when the humans screamed…at least that was fun. _She snorted and looked at Jared questioningly. _Well, are you just going to sit here? If you're going to catch the creatures you must keep moving._

_At night? Even dragons need to sleep. _Jared said with a snort, but he stood and placed Kat on his back.

_Yes, and so do the Ra'zac. But they must sleep every night, and we do not. In fact, I only need to join the shadows and I can travel without rest as long as it remains dark._

"Let me sleep then." Kat said, leaning on Jared's neck. "Just wake me if something interesting happens, like more dark creatures or child soldiers…" She trailed off as the two dragons stepped onto the dusty road.

They walked for some time, Kat sleeping on Jared's back. Jared turned to look at the black dragon. _What did you mean, what you said when you first saw me? You said 'I want you'. _Abyss looked away and didn't answer. _Please, I'm your friend I need to understand what you meant. _She looked at him in apology

_It was…sexual. _Jared jerked.

_You mean, you wanted to…we hadn't even _met, _and you want to go ahead and do that?! _Abyss sighed and looked away.

_It is dragon instinct. _She closed her eyes. _I think we should put it behind us. It was because I smelled you, and my body wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry…are you sure you want to be traveling with something as evil as I am? _Jared snorted.

_You are not evil. You shouldn't put yourself down for how you look; for what you are! I thought I was a human for sixteen years, and when I learned otherwise I embraced my new identity. Why can't you accept that you aren't evil? You may be a black dragon, and you may be one with the darkness, but even that doesn't mean anything. _Abyss looked at him warmly.

_You are very wise for someone your age. I just…don't want to talk about this…_Abyss melted into and joined with Jared's shadow, making it darker. _I will follow you, but let me think for a while. _Jared nodded and his shadow didn't.

Jared remembered what Kat had said earlier, and smiled slightly. She had been right, he knew exactly what to say. He knew Abyss was a creature of darkness, but he didn't care. She was a dragon like him, and someone who he could talk to. The moon sunk towards the horizon and the sky paled, heralding the new day. He remembered what Abyss had said about the sunlight.

_Abyss, will you be alright if we continue walking today? _The black dragon appeared by his side, squinting in the pale dawn light.

_I can handle the sunlight, but it weakens my power…maybe the sun will do me some good. _She squinted at the pink sky. _Ugh, the light hurts my eyes…_She glanced at Kat. _You love her, don't you?_

_She is my sister, and I would give my life for her. But what has this have to do with anything? _Abyss shook her head.

_Nothing…it's nothing, I'm just wondering. _She sighed a little. _What should I go by if we enter a town?_

_What do you mean?_

_I can't go around being called Abyss; the humans would become frightened by it. _Jared thought for a moment.'

_Would you mind if I called you 'Abby' in the humans' presence? I'll still call you Abyss though; it seems better a name, dark and mysterious. _Jared looked at her with one eye.

_I think you should. Abby. Sounds like a human name…_

_It is. _He chuckled. _What, you don't like humans? _Abyss glared at him.

_I hate humans. _She growled. _They drive me away for what I am, and they have tried to kill me many times. The only reason I am still alive is because the darkness protects me. My father was a Nightmare and my mother was a Wraith; I am the darkest, most horrible creature the humans could ever meet, worse than even a shade or phantom. They have every right to fear me._

_And I have every right to be glad you're on our side…_Jared chuckled, and for the first time he heard Abyss laugh. It was deep, and much like what he thought an angel would sound like. She wasn't evil; far from it.

She was just cursed…


	8. A Confession

**I know the real definition of 'banshee' but it has a different meaning in this story. It is an Irish spirit, one that warns of coming death, but that's not a banshee in this story.**

Jared was concerned for the black dragon, who kept looking up at the brightening sky in fear. She was fine, padding along beside him, and then the sun's rays touched her scales.

Abyss fell to the ground, waling in agony as smoke rose from her black form. Kat woke and covered her ears, but the cry was beyond sound and cut into the mind and soul. Jared yelled and pulled Abyss from the path and into the dark forest where she lay breathing heavily, smoke rising from her scales. She stood up, shaking from her ordeal.

_Abyss…are you alright? _Jared asked in fear. She shook her head.

_No, I'm not alright! _She moved deeper into the brush, making sure the light didn't reach her. _I can't travel in the daylight, none of my family could. I am sorry…_

_For what? _Jared asked, covering her with one of his wings. _You have no control over what you are, and if we have to we will wait for darkness to travel again._

_What?! _Kat asked him mentally. _Are you crazy? The only creatures I know of that are harmed by sunlight are vampires, and she isn't one of them. She is something else entirely, and most certainly not a dragon!_

_She's my friend, Kathryn. She has been driven away before and I won't be the one to do it to her again. _Jared turned and growled at her and she shrank back. _I will not push her away for what she is._

_But what is she? _Kat asked. Jared sighed, looking at the black dragon that was shaking beneath his wing.

_We need to know, Abyss…what are you? _Jared asked firmly. The black dragon looked away.

_You don't want to know… _Jared growled.

_I want to know, Abyss. For our own sake, we must know what we are traveling with… _Abyss tried to pull back from him, but if she moved from under his wing she would reach sunlight. There was nowhere she could go. _Abyss, I have agreed to let you come with us, but we need to know what you are, if not a dragon. _Abyss hid her head under her wing.

_I am worse than a shade or phantom…I told you that…you really don't want to know the truth; you would just drive me away like all the others. _She sobbed.

_Unlike shades you have emotion, and unlike phantoms you don't desire power. _Jared said softly. _You are not worse, just a different kind of dark creature…and I don't care what you are. _Abyss tried pulling away from him but gasped and huddled against his side as the sun burned her scales. She could do nothing to get away.

_I am a banshee. _Jared growled in confusion. _If you knew what it meant you would run from me in fear, even if you had known me my entire life…_

_No idea what a banshee is, Jar. _Kat said.

_Tell me. I won't tell Kat, but I need to know. I swear I will not drive you away. _Abyss looked at him and shook slightly.

_I am a creature of pure darkness, one who destroys light and good. I am the very manifestation of evil and death. Evil is not just my way, but what I am. _Jared snorted.

_I still don't think you are evil, no matter what you say you are… you are a dragon in my sight, and that is all that should matter. _Jared said calmly. He knew what she was, but he knew what she wasn't as well, and she wasn't evil. _So, what do banshees do, just out of curiosity? _Abyss looked at the ground, shaking.

_We destroy life for the fun of it, killing others to destroy their soul before it reaches the afterlife. I have never done so, but it is still what I am. I am only the third banshee to ever exist, and the other two were not even real banshees by birth but summoned spirits. We are not possessed like shades, but we are still evil_

_You are not evil! _Jared yelled, making Abyss flinch and try to escape, only to be burned by the sunlight. _Sorry I yelled, but you need to understand what you really are. Try and remember this; you are a dragon. Can you do that? _Abyss smiled slightly and nodded. _Like I said, I don't care what you really are; I just don't want you to leave. _Abyss leaned on him as he told Kat a much abridged version of what she had said. _You should be able to just meld with my shadow, and then you'd be fine._

Abyss, instead of merging with his shadow, placed her claws on him, melting into a black liquid. The liquid spread over him, seeping into his scales and turning them shiny black. The only thing left untouched were his golden eyes. _Will this do?_

_What are you doing? _Jared asked in alarm. Kat was shivering where she sat, looking at his onyx scales in fear.

_I am drawing power from you, but very little. Just enough to let me be in the sun without being burned, and one of the effects is you appearing black. What, you don't like the color? _Kat calmed slightly at these words, but was still worried.

_I love the color, but you could have at least warned me…so what are you, some kind of parasite?_

_Yes. _Jared flinched. _Well, I draw life energy from you and you draw dark power from me…I guess that makes me a symbiote? We trade, don't we? Unless you want your privacy…_

_I'm fine…just a little…freaked out. I mean, I didn't expect you to meld with my scales… _He stepped back on the path, and was relived when nothing happened. _Are there _any _other effects I should know about?_

_Not that I know of…I've only done this once, and it was on a dragon that was already black and he was about to die anyway, so I had to draw his remaining energy. _She chuckled and Jared felt his scales tingle. _What, are you worried about having a female this close to you? I could, you know…_

_What?! NO! _Jared cried, now not so sure he wanted the spirit hitching a ride. But he had promised, and he would keep that promise.

_Sorry I mentioned it. _Abyss went silent for a moment. _You know, you are very-_

_Don't say it! _Jared exclaimed. He shuddered violently at the feeling of his scales shifting, and thought for a moment he didn't _really _mind if she was this close. He banished the thought as well as he could. _Could you just avoid talking like that when you are touching me like this? Do we have to do this?_

_Do we have to catch the Ra'zac? _Abyss snapped. Jared growled and trudged forward. _Good idea, Jared. Don't worry; I'm just a dragon after all…_

"Yeah, just a creature of darkness that's pasted on my brother like some kind of parasite…" Kat muttered. "Could we cut down on the creepiness, please?"

_You have no idea what I could do to you if I pasted myself on your skin…it would be very…unattractive. _Kat shuddered, tapping one of Jared's blackened scales. _Don't worry, I will come off at night. Unless you want me to stay? _Jared growled. _Alright, alright, I'll stop now…I'm just a little excited to be accepted for the first time in my life…not that I have life, mind you…_Jared growled again, and this time she remained silent.

_Kat, watch my back._

_How can I when I'm sitting on it? _Jared snarled. _Oh, yeah, you mean that kind of watching your back. I understand._

_I know she's a friend, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. _Jared shivered when his scales crawled. Or rather when Abyss crawled on his scales. _Could you be still? _She stopped moving. _Thank you._

_Don't mention it, mortal. _


	9. A Strange Town

By sunset the three travelers had reached a village that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was like any small village in northern Alagaesia, except for one feature; a large statue of a dragon, made of black stone with rubies for eyes sat in the center of the village, lying down and facing east with head held high and proud. Jared's eyes widened as he realized the statue looked exactly like Abyss.

_Abyss, is there something you'd like to tell us? _Jared asked, ducking behind a rock before anyone saw them.

_I honestly have no idea why anyone would make a statue of me, and I've never been this way before. _She said.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage?" Kat asked slyly.

_Can you make my eyes red, Abyss? _Jared felt his eyes begin to sting and tingle. _Are you done?_

_Yes, you look like a male me. _Abyss said confidently. _In fact, I think you could pass as a shade-dragon if you tried…very nice, _evil _look here. I wonder why they have a statue of me._

_We'll soon find out. _Jared said, now entering the village. At first it seemed no one noticed, but then there were gasps, and people begin bowing to him as he passed. _I think that the statue _is _a male dragon… _Jared said. Abyss gasped.

_That's my father, Nightmare! _She cried. _Kat, refer to him as Nightmare instead of Jared, and we'll see what happens. _Kat nodded. Jared stopped before the statue, looking into the rubies that matched his eyes. A man dressed in fine clothes came up to him, bowing and muttering something like a prayer.

"Your majesty!" He said in a terrified voice. "We had no idea you would return, especially with the wound you received in the battle…but it seems you have resurrected once again." Jared deepened his voice.

_No wound can stop me, and you should know that by now. _Abyss sent a feeling of pleasure. He sounded just like her father.

"You have come for a reason, as always, sire?" The man said, not looking directly at him.

_I am tracking two creatures, the Ra'zac. I believe they passed this way? _The man nodded.

"Yes, they did." He pointed south towards a large mound of sandstone. "They went south a day ago, but to where I do not know…I can offer very little else, as they stayed for only a few hours to buy new horses and sell what they had." Jared sniffed.

_Jared, I think these are the people my father enslaved in the past, and they must have moved here from the east…they would do anything you ask, just don't drop the charade. I think they would kill you for impersonating their master. _Abyss said. The sun set and the statue's eyes lit up with inner fire. _We better leave before they get wise…_

_I must pursue the creatures…see to it that if they come this way again you will capture them. But keep them alive, for my own punishment… _The man nodded and Jared began leaving the village. It seemed he would get away clean.

They left the town without a single person noticing, and that scared Jared more than it would if someone had yelled 'imposter'. When they were out of sight Abyss melted and reformed next to him, smiling. Jared looked at her in confusion.

_I know you don't want me to say it, but I'm not touching you anymore; nice body. _She said, winking. Jared drew back, eyes wide.

_You weren't?!_

_I was covering your _entire _body, Jared; I think I would have noticed. _She chuckled and almost skipped forward. _Oh well, I'm not even a real dragon after all, but it was still interesting. _Jared sighed, trying not to think about it. He did anyway and shivered.

"What, glad to have her off?" Kat asked, not having heard anything they had said. Jared thought for a moment, and then told the truth; he shook his head.

_For some reason I feel…exposed…without her on me. _Abyss looked back at him in confusion. _I think I was actually getting used to it… oh well, let's go. _Abyss held up her foreleg, halting their progress.

_Wait a second. Are you saying you _enjoyed _having me on you? _She smiled smugly. _Now I wonder why…is it because you like me, or the feeling of darkness? _Jared decided to be completely honest, as that was his father's advice in this sort of situation.

_Both. _Kat was still not in the conversation, and was yawning loudly and leaning on his brown neck. Abyss sighed, frowning.

_I don't mind you liking me being on you, but don't become used to the darkness…it could easily consume you, so embrace it, don't become it. _Jared nodded. _Sometimes the good things are not always good…_

_And sometimes the bad things are not always bad. _Jared said, smiling and walking past her. _You are trying to go beyond friendship, aren't you? _Abyss jerked.

_I have no idea how you came up with that! _Jared snorted.

_You were completely covering my body, and I think you enjoyed it. _Abyss growled, but it wasn't real.

_Fine. I admit I _did _enjoy it. _Jared was stunned. The dragon was very honest about her feelings, and didn't seem uncomfortable talking about this particular subject. _You know, you have already admitted it, so I thought that I should._

_So what does that make us? _Jared asked, cocking his head. Abyss smiled mischievously, and the expression really did make her look evil.

_Friends with benefits. _Jared stared at her as she walked past, chuckling to herself. _What? I was being honest, just like you wanted…_

_I didn't expect you to be _that _honest…it's a little disturbing is all._

_Is all? _Abyss cried. _You had a banshee in your scales and you are a little disturbed?! That's it?! No shuddering with revulsion, no roaring in rage…are you sure you're not sick in the head? _Jared couldn't stop himself from saying it.

_If I am it's because I'm madly in love. _Now Abyss was stunned, watching him walk past.

_With a BANSHEE?! You really are insane! _She snorted and ran up to his side. _You know…I kind of like insane… _Jared shoved her on the shoulder.

_Alright, that's enough. _He looked back at Kat, who was asleep on his back. _If we keep this up we might have to get a room…_

_You know, I could make a chamber of shadow, and then-_

_NO! _Jared cried. _I really think you're going too far. Are you sure you're not a dragon? You seem to like me a lot for a spirit._

_I'm not a spirit, I'm a banshee. There's a distinct difference. _Abyss pointed out.

_So what, we met yesterday and now you want to take this all the way? I think we should just wait until we actually know each other._

_That's what humans do. _Abyss snorted. _Dragons take the one that smells right as a mate, and you smell right to me…_

_And you don't have a smell, so I can't tell. _Jared coughed. _That's enough. End of subject. Can we just catch the Ra'zac, tear them apart with our bare claws, and _then _talk about this in peace and quiet?_

_If you say so, mortal. _She frowned. _Sorry, I won't call you that. _

_Thank you. It's weird sounding when you say it… _He twitched violently when Abyss rubbed the base of his neck with her nose. _What did you do that for?_

_Sorry, just instinct. _She shook her head. _I have a lot of instinct for a creature of death and darkness… _Jared smiled slightly.

_Don't think you've gotten away from me…you have to be on me tomorrow. _Abyss smiled.

_And you think I won't enjoy that?_


	10. A Relationship

The sun began to rise and it forced Abyss to join with Jared once again. He shivered, in more than just the cold, as the banshee oozed into his scales. He was now black again, but his eyes were gold.

_Hmm, still nice I think. _She said, his scales tingling.

_Abyss, please don't start…I know you are glad that I have accepted you for what you are, but you can't just try and start a relationship that deep a few days after meeting._

_I can't? _The question caught Jared off guard. _I'm sorry if I was a little…strange… yesterday, but it seems like your smell is gone now. I don't really mean anything, but I still think you are a handsome dragon._

_What do you mean my smell is gone? _Jared sniffed the air, but only smelled the trees.

_When I first met you, you had a smell around you that I couldn't resist. It made me want to…you know. I said some things I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. It's gone so we should be fine from now on. _Jared sighed, feeling just a little disappointed about it.

The sun came over the horizon just then, and a sparkle on a sandstone hill caught his eye. Telling Kathryn to hold on to him he took off, flapping upwards to the top of the hill.

He landed, whistling as he saw the spire made of pure diamond, and he wondered how it was made. Kat, thinking it could be dangerous, stayed on his back and admired it from afar.

"We should go, Jar. It is really interesting, but we can't take it with us, and the Ra'zac come first." He didn't listen, instead peering closely at the spire. It looked like it might have been hollow, as if to store something, but there was nothing in it. He saw writing on the side and squinted.

_Does anyone here know how to read? _He asked.

"No."

_Never needed to. _Abyss said. _Touch the spire and I can tell what it is. _Jared pressed his claws to the crystal. _Hmm…it was made by magic, very strong magic, too. I can't tell what it was made for, but whatever was inside it must have been removed by magic. Otherwise it would have stayed there for all eternity. _Jared sighed and took off, the sunlight glinting on his onyx scales. He looked back and saw Kat shifting so her legs wouldn't be rubbed raw.

_Don't worry, I just want to make up a little lost time, we won't be up here long. _Jared said and Kat nodded. _Abyss, I want to know what you meant earlier._

_You're still going on about that? _Abyss chuckled in his mind. _What, are you disappointed?_

_I'm just wondering what that was about…I had a scent that made you want me? It sounds like pheromones._

_Phero-what? _Abyss asked in confusion.

_Smells that animals use to attract mates and mark territory. I think that what you smelled was the pheromones given off by my body. _Jared explained. _You were not prepared for it and you couldn't resist it. I didn't feel the same about you when we met because you have no scent, but my guess is that you were… _He stopped abruptly.

_Go on. _Abyss prodded. Jared gulped.

_You were in heat when we met, and it stopped last night. _Abyss was silent for a moment.

_How can I be a part of mating seasons when I'm not even truly alive? _The question dug into her mind so much that it was felt in his from their bond. _I can't reproduce…I think._

_Let's just try and put it behind us, Abyss. We're still friends, right?_

_As long as we live we shall be friends, because you accepted me where no other living being would. _Abyss shivered in his scales. _That is something I can never forget. _

_I knew you weren't evil, Abyss, no matter what any other creature says. _They were silent while he dipped downward, landing again on a dusty road.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Kat asked. Jared felt Abyss thinking deeply.

_We are a few leagues from Dras-Leona. _She said.

"How in the name of the lost world do you know that?" Kat cried, hitting Jared on his neck in an attempt to hit Abyss.

_You think I know how my power works? I just know. We are heading south, which, if I remember correctly, will soon lead us to Surda. _Jared sighed and began walking along the road. _From there we continue south to the border of Alagaesia, and then…_

_And then what?_

_I don't know. As far as I remember no one does. _Abyss shivered in his scales again.

_Why do you keep doing that?_

_I don't know, just keep walking. You're the horse and we are the riders…just get to where we need to go and you can have your oat-bag. _Jared growled.

_If I have to I will force you off of me and into the sun. _Jared threatened. He felt horrible fear from her and she went quiet for some time. It was nearly noon before she spoke again.

_Jared, I need to tell you something. _She said quietly.

_What is it? _Jared asked, worried.

_I have been thinking about our relationship for the past few ours, and I realize something. I love you. _Jared was quiet. _I'm not really sure why, but I feel connected with you by the threads of fate, and I have a feeling that we are meant to be together._

_I Know what you mean, but that can't be possible. _Jared said reluctantly. _I am a dragon, and you are-_

_A dragon. You have been trying to convince me of that, and know I know its true. Banshees cannot feel love for anyone, but I feel it for you. I am a dragon._

_I don't know what to say…_Jared licked his lips, a human gesture he had picked up from his adopted father.

_Then don't say anything. Accept it for how it is and let life continue. That is what you taught me, but you need it more. _Jared shook his head. _Alright, I get it, you don't want to talk right now._

Jared tried to remember why he had first let Abyss join them, abut found he could not. What had it been that he had felt then? A short line came into his mind and he listened to it.

_Love is a violent thing, and if you don't hold onto yourself you can lose your identity in it. _Jared heeded the words, thinking about what he was going to do.

_Abyss, I love you too. _Jared sighed, knowing he had chosen the right way.


	11. A Flight

They had established that they would rest at night and travel during the day. Or, at least Jared and Abyss had established that. They had confessed to each other and to themselves and it made them much more comfortable around each other. Jared no longer shivered when she melted to his scales and their bonds that had grown from the connection had become stronger. It was a long walk around the Burning Plains, as they were called, but none of them wanted to enter that barren waste.

Jared, though he enjoyed having Abyss on him, was very concerned. His scales had become harder, his spikes longer, and his eyes brighter since they had met. He knew it was because Abyss was always connected to him, and it was changing his body. He tried not to think much about it, but the fact still remained. He had tried to talk to her about it, but even she didn't know what was happening.

Jared yawned, waking in the dead of night and finding everything bathed in silver light. He looked up to see the moon was full, right on top of them as if it were noon. The white orb leeched the color out of everything. A mournful wail leapt up from the east, followed by another to the north. He recognized the howls as wolves, but much deeper and smoother. They must be quite large wolves to make a sound like that.

He looked at the trees and was horrified to see a pair of green eyes watching him. He stared back at the creature, whatever it was, until the eyes vanished into the night. It was wolf, no doubt, and it had been trying to decide if he could be prey. Abyss shifted beside him, the shadows growing. Jared sighed, lying back down and trying to fall asleep.

_Stay alert. _The male voice was sudden and Jared jerked with surprise. He looked around at the trees, trying to determine where it came from, but like all speech in the mind it was untraceable. The voice came again. _Don't let your guard down. _Jared decided to heed the words, whoever they were from.

He sat with his head held high, looking slowly about them. The wind shifted and he caught a scent. The wolf had returned and now it came out of the darkness to stand in the moonlight. It was the strangest wolf he had ever seen, black with green eyes that glowed in the dim light. It growled and approached him slowly, and he nudged Abyss and Kathryn awake.

They stood watching the wolf approach, inch by inch, growling all the while. It didn't have rabies, but it was still attacking, and there was only one way to get rid of it. Jared snug his tail down right in front of the beast's nose, hitting the earth with a solid thump and sinking the blades into the dirt. The wolf jumped to the side and continued to approach. It was taking its time, waiting for something. Jared realized with horror what was happening.

It was a diversion from the pack behind them.

_Abyss, put us in shadow. _He said quickly. The darkness leapt from all directions, converging on them and reaching around. It formed a black mist and cloaked them in its darkness, the wolves lost to sight. Kat jumped to his back and Abyss melted to his scales as they took off, the wolves unaware that they were getting away. Jared looked down at the trees, catching glimpses of a near army of wolves, all coming up from behind. He was glad he had realized their peril, or they would be bloody chunks by now.

_Good eyes, Jared. _Abyss said as he flew south, trying to lose the pack behind. _If you hadn't have been awake we would have been eaten alive. Well, you would have, I would have just been eaten dead. _Jared frowned.

_I wonder why I was awake at such a moment. _He reached out, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was nothing. This was a mystery that seemed unsolvable, but he was glad to have the strange being on his side. Once again the voice came.

_Watch your back, Jared. _The voice vanished without a trace and Jared heeded the advice and looked back. A small black bird was following him, and it seemed a little closer than he thought was comfortable. He spit a stream of fire onto the bird and as it dropped a female voice was heard in his mind.

_He saw me! He- _The voice went silent. Jared looked back at Kat.

_I think there's more to this than we think. _She said softly, looking around with fear. Abyss gathered power and Jared saw the darkness below them grow into a living thing, spreading out and covering the forest in a mass of black mist and tentacles.

_That will slow the ground followers down. _She said. A yelp was heard far behind. _Or it could wipe them out completely. We must find a safe place to rest and think on this. There are powerful forces trying to get to us, and we can't let them take us. Whatever their goals I can guarantee we won't like their methods._

_I agree completely. _Kat said, leaning on Jared's neck. He flew hard and fast, the light of the moon glinting on his scales. He kept flying past a very small village, trying to get away from the pursuing creatures.

_Abyss, I need your opinion. Since the night I met you there has been someone contacting me in my mind, and he warned me about the wolves and the bird. Any ideas? _Abyss answered instantly.

_Well, the being is on our side and seems to know what's going on, so listen to everything he says. I think I'd rather seem foolish doing something needlessly than end up with my throat slit. _She paused. _Not that having my throat slit would kill me. I'm not sure there is a way to kill a banshee. Besides sunlight, of course, but you knew that. _There was an awkward silence.

_Abyss, sometimes I think you are a little strange…_

_Jared, you realize that I'm a liquid inside your body…how is that a _little _strange?_

_Good point. _Jared flew a little faster, getting a tired from this prolonged flight. _Wait, you're a liquid _inside _my body? I thought you were just pasted on my scales!_

_I _was _just pasted on your scales the first time, but now your body absorbs me into your bloodstream. It's cozy here…sorry. _Jared felt a tingling in his neck. _You know, it is a little creepy, considering that your blood goes to every part of your body, and I am basically replacing your blood. As long as I am here, you can't die of blood loss. I'll make sure to seal any wounds you get while I'm in here._

_I'm feeling a little nauseous. _Jared said weakly, trying not to think about the banshee in his blood. He felt a twitch in his stomach and his nausea vanished.

_Does that help? _

_You know, I'm starting to like you being bonded to me…_

_Remember what I said about becoming the darkness. _Abyss warned.

_I just feel better when you are on me and when you're not I fell weak and exposed._

_That is a side-effect of me bonding with you. _Abyss moved around and made his entire body tingle. _You are far more powerful with me here. This is how banshees usually control beings, but for some reason I am incapable of controlling a mind. I've tried it with many creatures, besides you, and it has never worked. _Jared snorted. _Yes, I know, don't do anything stupid. If you die while I'm here I will as well. But I'll just be resurrected at a later time in another place… I'll stop talking now._

_I didn't ask you to stop. _Jared said. _I like hearing your voice._

_Well, isn't that sweet? _Abyss said sarcastically. _What now, are you becoming attached to the banshee?_

_Yes, I am. _Abyss moved again.

_Can you just land so I can get out of here? _Jared dove down into the trees and Abyss seeped out of his scales and reformed. She shook herself, flicking her tail. _That felt weird…_

"Are those things gone?"

_I think so, and if they aren't I'd just fly off again. _Jared looked at Abyss with one eye. _But next time I get to hitch a ride in you._

_That is impossible you know…I think it is anyway. _Abyss yawned and melted into the shadows around them. _Get some sleep, I'll keep watch. I will make sure nothing knows we're here. _The darkness expanded over them to blot out the sky.

A far as the world knew that pocket of shadow didn't even exist.


	12. A Voice

_Wake up, Jared. _The voice said. _Get up and fly for your life!_

Jared jumped up, startled. Abyss was nowhere to be seen, but Jared sighed when he saw his scales were black. Kat stood up, awakened by his noise. Jared didn't wait, picking her up and putting her on his back as he took off. Kat knew something was wrong and didn't ask questions, instead watching behind for any sign of pursuers.

_Jared, what's going on? _Abyss asked, waking up inside of him.

_The voice said to flee, and we are. _Jared said, looking back to see the wolves running through the forest. They were going far too fast to be normal wolves. Jared flew faster, trying to get ahead of the pack, but they only ran faster. _Abyss, delay them._

_Done. _The shadows merged and surrounded the pack and cries of pain were heard clearly in the night. _They won't follow for a little while._

_Fly, Jared, fly for your life. _The voice said.

_Who are you?_

_Don't be stupid, fly faster! _Jared shook his head, flapping his wings so hard that he felt like they might be torn off. A dark form rose from the trees, taking the shape of a black dragon. The beast followed, green eyes blazing with inner fire. Jared spit a burst of flame at it, and it swerved to avoid the blast. It smiled, white teeth glistening with saliva as it gained on him. _You are not going to make it… _The voice said.

The dragon snapped its teeth an inch from his tail, growling in frustration. _Hold still, beast! _A female voice said. The dragon snarled and flapped harder.

A bright flame, bluish-white in color, leapt from the trees and smote the dragon in the chest. The creature dissolved into black mist, screaming in pain and rage. Jared tried flying faster but he couldn't do it. He was getting tired, and the pack below looked up at him hungrily.

_Are you just going to let them kill you? _The voice asked.

_I can't go on…_

_You're lying to yourself. _The voice said. _You can keep going, and you know it. Don't let those foul beasts get to you. Fly, fly for your life!_

_I am flying for my life! _Jared screamed. He struggled to stay airborne, and not even the power that Abyss lent him could stop him from descending. He looked down at the wolves, which were waiting below the trees, watching him hungrily. _I'm sorry…_

_I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. _The world swirled out of focus for a moment, and Jared landed heavily in a forest clearing. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten there. Kat looked back, but there was no sign of the wolves. _Now you're safe for the night, don't make me do that again._

_Wait! _Jared cried, but the voice had gone. _I will find out who you are…_

Morning

Jared woke to the smell of smoke, and he turned to see a man sitting by a small fire. The man was perhaps forty, and had deep lines on his face that indicated he had seen much sadness in his time. The man coughed, waking Jared completely. Abyss was still in him, as his scales were black, and Kat was collapsed on his neck. The man yawned loudly now, turning to look at him and seeming surprised.

"So, you finally woke up?" The man said. His voice was not like the one in his head, not as deep or smooth. "Well, are you going to get up or wait here for the world to end?" Jared sat up, trying not to wake Kat.

_What makes you think you can just camp out right by us? _He asked, growling slightly. _I don't think I trust you, you smell of evil._

"I smell of very bad mead, which is pretty close to evil if you ask me." The man rubbed his eyes. "I've been waiting for you to get up."

_Why would you do that?_

"Because I didn't want to wake you myself." Jared growled; it was too early in the morning for jokes like this. "Well, are you getting up or not?" Jared stood up, Kat hanging limply on his neck. "I take that as a yes." Jared started walking away. "Wait, where are you going?"

_South, where do you think? _Jared answered, mimicking the man. _I'm glad you decided to keep watch, but we have things to do._

"And so do I, and they have to do with you, hatchling." Jared snarled.

_I am no hatchling, human! _The man stood up. _I suggest you go home and get in bed to waste away the years of your life, but I must do my duty. _The man smiled and laughed.

"Fine then, but one day you'll need my help." Jared entered the trees.

_Where can I find you, then? _The man replied in his mind.

_Go to the Varden and ask for Brom the storyteller. They'll know where to find me._


	13. A Name

Jared stopped at a pool of water that night, Kat still asleep. Abyss slipped away from him and into the darkness, saying she would be back in a while. He didn't ask any more, instead looking at the reflection of the full moon on the water. The silver light danced and shimmered on the surface, and the effect was quite beautiful. Jared leaned down to drink from the water…

A dark-blue dragon was looking back at him, right where his reflection should be. He frowned and squinted at it, and the other did the same. He turned his head from side to side, the image in the water doing likewise. It looked much like him except for its dark-blue scales, and its eyes were shining with the light of the moon. The reflection winked.

Jared gasped and drew back, breathing heavily. He shook his head and looked back at the water, but now he only saw himself, his muddy-brown scales reflected on the surface. He sighed, thinking he had been hallucinating, and stuck his head in the water to drink deeply. He pulled back up and when the water cleared the blue dragon was back, smiling slightly. Jared scowled and the blue dragon chuckled soundlessly. He splashed the water to destroy the image, walking away and sitting by a tree.

_Why did you hit him? _The voice asked.

_It was bothering me. _Jared snapped. _What now? Are there more wolf things coming after us?_

_No, but you left an easy trail for them to follow…_

_Who are you? _Jared said, sealing the other inside his mind.

_A friend. _The presence vanished, even though his mind was sealed.

_Why won't you just tell me! _Jared yelled pointlessly. He sighed, slamming his axe-like tail into the ground. _I don't understand why he won't tell me his name…as if it really mattered._

_It always matters, Jared. 'Names are powerful things', a friend once told me, and I have remembered that my entire life. _The voice paused, and Jared found that it didn't lead away from his mind. The presence was either him talking to himself or someone who didn't want to be found. _You are a smart young dragon, and a smart young human._

_Will you just tell me your name and we can have this over with? _Jared said irritably.

_You are not ready for that, just like the last one I helped. You must learn to be patient if you hope to survive in this world, Jared. _The presence vanished once again without a trace. Jared swore and hit the earth again with his tail. Abyss came out of the darkness beside him, yawning loudly.

_We are close to Surda. _She said, shaking her head quickly from side to side. _Do you want me to stay out here?_

_I don't care… _Abyss shrugged and melted onto his scales, seeping between the cracks and into his body. Jared looked up at the moon, feeling Abyss falling asleep. The fatigue seeped into him and he lowered his head.

He was seconds from falling asleep when the voice spoke again. _Are you going to ask me for my name again? _Jared tried to shove away the other mind, but couldn't. It had a firm hold to his, and he couldn't break the hold without breaking himself. _What, you don't want me here?_

_Go away and let me sleep! _Jared said forcefully.

_No. _Jared growled at the voice, both out loud and mentally. _That won't work. You want a name? I will give you my name, at least one of them…_

_And? _There was silence. _Are you just going to leave me here? When will you tell me?_

_Astrass._

_What?_

_My name. _The voice said. _My name is Astrass, though you can call me Ast for short, since you shorten everyone's name anyway. _

_There, that wasn't so bad was it? _Jared asked sarcastically.

_Actually, it nearly killed me to say it. Literally. I trust there will be no more questions?_

_I'll be fine for now. You could have told me at the start, but you had to draw it out for dramatic effect didn't you?_

_Yes, I did. I like drama, and you have to deal with it. _Ast vanished once again and Jared sighed, slipping into darkness. He was in a deep sleep, and he didn't hear the last thing the voice said.

_One day you'll know the truth, Jared. When that day comes, you will be torn apart…I'm sorry…_


	14. A Change of Plans

**This story is being rewritten, and the three chapters that were supposed to be here have been removed. If you were here to see the original, just forget everything to the point before the flight over Surda and we're back on track. I wanted to try and make this more canon, without going into an entire new world. **

**If you still want to see Altonia…go to my FictionPress profile and read the stories I have there. And now…for a better, and more canon, version of Family Ties…**

**Sorry for this one being so short, but I have little time on this one. Longer chapters soon!**

**--**

**Chapter 14**

**Change of Plans**

--

Jared licked his upper lip, looking out from the thick weeds and brush that had begun spreading to the walls around Surda. The only time the weeds were cut back was when it began to grow too close to the wall, and that only happened in the late spring. Kat was sitting on his back, yawning.

"So are we going to go ask the guards or not?"

_Black dragons…something tells me a black dragon would not be welcome here._

"Where did you get that notion?" Kat asked, slapping his neck. The scales shimmered as Abyss moved slightly within them

_I think it's just a hunch. _Jared admitted. He sighed and ducked down again. _So what are we going to do, Kat?_

"We?" Kat threw herself down from his back and dusted herself off. "_I _am going to go up to that guard and ask if he saw the Ra'zac. Simple as that. If you don't want to come you can stay here."

_Very well. _Jared sat on his haunches while she left, and he stuck his head between two branches of a bush to see. _Be careful, Kathryn…_

_Jared, do you smell something? _Abyss suddenly asked, and Jared blinked in surprise. He breathed in deep through his nose…but could only smell grass, trees, and the smoke from the area behind the wall.

_Nothing out of the ordinary…why?_ By this time Kat was nearly to the guard, who lowered a long spear over the path and cried out for her to halt. _What's wrong, Abyss?_

_I sense something nearby. _The banshee said, unable to hide her nervousness. _I thought you might be able to smell it, but I suppose not._

_What is it?_

_I don't know._

_That isn't helping… _Jared raised his head further and glanced around quickly, but could see nothing. _What is it like?_

_I feel tension in the air…as though power is being gathered but not released. My best guess is that the fear in this place has become tangible. Or perhaps I am only just now able to sense it. _

_Fear? What fear? _

_It is the land itself. The trees are tense. _Abyss paused. _Can't you feel it?_

_I don't feel a thing! _Jared said in frustration. _What could the trees be afraid of? Did a lumberjack pass by recently?_

_This is not a joking matter, dragon! _The banshee said, and Jared felt a tingling sensation run across his scales. _I do not know _why _the land is afraid…I only know that it is. The tension has been growing for the past few days, and I think something is going to happen soon. Maybe only banshees can feel it?_

_Maybe so. _Jared eyed the trees around him nervously; what could they know that he, a dragon, didn't? The land always seemed to know more than sentient beings. Jared poked his head back through the bushes…and bumped his snout into Kathryn's stomach.

"Ow!" She cried, being knocked backwards to the ground. "Watch where you're going, Jar!"

_Sorry, Kat…so what did the guard say?_

Kathryn took her time standing up, and she brushed off her clothes even though they weren't dirty. "The Ra'zac passed by here…but they didn't enter Surda."

_They…what?_

"They were stopped by the guards here, who knew what they were, and they were driven away." Kat explained. "The last anyone saw of them, they were heading northeast towards the desert."

_Damn! _Abyss hissed. _We are getting close, though…_

_Very close. _Jared agreed, turning his head northeast. _So they didn't go into Surda…they must have another plan. And what did they do with mother and father? Has anyone even seen them?_

Kat fidgeted. "We never thought to ask…we have been tracking the Ra'zac this entire time." The young woman suddenly seemed about to burst into tears. "What if…they…"

_They are alive. _Jared said with certainty. _I know it for a fact._

"How?"

_I just do! I can feel it…_

_So wait… _Abyss interrupted. _Your_ _parents have not been with the Ra'zac this entire time?_

_Apparently not…_

_Then the lethrblaka must have them. _Abyss said after a pause.

Kat was silent, but Jared widened an eye. _Aren't they dead?_

_Not nearly! I met one some time ago…nasty creatures, even in my opinion. Most likely if the Ra'zac captured your mother and father, they gave them to the lethrblaka for transport. _She paused. _If the Ra'zac cannot go into Surda, then the lethrblaka would also turn around and fly to another stronghold. Not Helgrind, that is for sure! Nothing would go there after Eragon's last visit…hmm…_

"We have to follow them." Kat said, jumping to Jared's back.

Jared jerked with surprise when a voice spoke in his mind. _Precisely what I was going to suggest you do. _Astrass said proudly.

_Where do you suggest, then? _Jared responded.

_The Ra'zac don't particularly like the desert…they will most likely continue northwards until they reach the river, and then they will proceed west towards the sea. They should, if their habits are the same as they were years ago, go to the city of Kuasta. They have a stronghold there in a series of caves by the sea._

_Then we will not follow…_Jared said, quite suddenly for Kat and Abyss. _…we will head them off in Kuasta, and end this chase once and for all. _


End file.
